Um bom dia
by 1010Niemeyer
Summary: Esta é a minha primeira fic, por favor peguem leve kkkk


**Olá a todos, este é meu primeiro fic então peguem leve kkkkk**

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence...

_Em itálico - Pensamento_

_**Um bom dia**_

_Como fui parar aqui _era a única coisa que o grande gênio do clã Hyuuga conseguia pensar na hora. Ele podia muito bem estar aproveitando o seu 1° dia de folga em meses meditando, observando os pássaros, treinando ou até lendo!

- Neji-kun! Que bom que você veio! - o cumprimenta um entusiasmado Lee, que o abraça fortemente.

- Lee, estas matando o Neji - diz uma menina com dois coques na cabeça.

- Hã? Ah! Desculpa Neji-kun! - Lee o solta, e Neji, que já estava ficando roxo pela falta de oxigenio, inspira o tão necessitado gás aliviado e se vira para a menina. _Agora me lembro porque estou aqui..._ suspira o Hyuuga após se lembrar que a causa de estas ali era porque nunca conseguia negar nada a sua melhor amiga, Tenten.

- Hn – grunhe. Eram de fatos melhores amigos, mas ele gostaria que fossem algo mais, só que tinha medo de expressar seus sentimentos e que os mesmos não serem correspondidos...

- Hey Neji! - o saúda Tenten com um grande sorriso no rosto, fazendo-o corar um pouco.

- Hn - grunhe e desvia o olhar _A estava observado esse tempo todo? _Ele se bate mentalmente - Olá Tenten - a cumprimenta tentando soar o mais calmo e indiferente possível, sendo que por dentro estava com o estomago dando voltas e sem conseguir raciocinar direito.

-Yosh! Agora vamos com o resto do pessoal e assim celebrar a nossa juventude! - fala ( ahm grita ahm ) um ansioso Lee, que parte em uma direção aleatória falando ( gritando ) coisas sobre juventude.

- Lee! Não é esse o caminho! - grita Tenten, porem em vão. Suspira, Lee as vezes era muito difícil de segurar.

- Ele não vai te escutar - apontou Neji tentando ainda em vão lutar contra o nervosismo que o estava tomando.

- Heh, obrigada por constatar o obvio senhor cubo de gelo - diz Tenten com uma risadinha meiga, só piorando a situação do Hyuuga.

- Hn, melhor irmos para acabar logo com isso - responde meio atordoado pelo sorriso, mas logo consegue se controlar e começa a caminhar na direção oposta a direção tomada por Lee. Tenten simplesmente revira os olhos e começa a acompanha-lo.

- Não sei por que não gostas desses encontros com o pessoal, é legal ouvir as piadas do Naruto ou jogar shogi com Shikamaru, mesmo que nunca consigas ganhar - Ela ri ao lembrar do ultimo jogo do shogi que jogou contra o observador de nuvens, perdeu de lavada, sendo que Shikamaru estava quase dormindo.

- Hn, são entediantes e irritantes - Responde Neji, apertando o punho ao lembrar como Kiba tentou flertar com Tenten enquanto ela jogava shogi com um quase dormindo Shikamaru. Céus! Ele teve que usar todo seu autocontrole para não mandar Kiba voando!

- Hm, então por que sempre vens? - Tenten o olha com uma cara tão meiga e fofa que ele não pôde evitar e ficar olhando. Os olhos grandes e alegres, sempre brilhando e o deixando perdido, o nariz empinadinho e perfeitinho, a pele limpa e macia e os lábios lindos como sempre. Não conseguiu evitar o ato de colocar uma mecha de cabelo dela para atrás da orelha.

- Porque você sempre pede para eu ir - fala ainda em tranze. Logo depois se dá conta do que fez, do que falou e de que sua mão estava agora acariciando levemente o rosto dela. Assim que se deu conta disso, se vira rapidamente tentando esconder o vermelho em suas bochechas. Tenten por sua parte, além de corar levemente, abre um sorriso e solta uma leve risada.

- Sabe Neji, se quiseres podemos ir em um encontro só nós dois então, já que visivelmente não queres ir se juntar ao pessoal - Sugere ela pegando a mão dele, fazendo com que os pelos da nuca dele se arrepiassem e ele ficasse mais vermelho.

- Hn, você escolhe o restaurante - conseguiu de algum modo responder (já que seu cérebro parara de funcionar) dando um torpe, mas raro sorriso sincero para a morena, que abre mais ainda seu sorriso e começa a liderar o caminho para algum lugar.

_É, talvez hoje seja um bom dia _pensou deixando-se ser liderado pela garota _Um dia muito bom..._

_**Fim**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ / ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ / ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**A/N:**_** Então é isso pessoal, essa foi a minha primeira fic por aqui... Mostri ela para uns amigos e alguns pediram para continuar contando sobre o encontro, mas não sei se vou fazer isso xD Críticas construtivas são e serão sempre bem vindas, até a próxima pessoal!**


End file.
